kidhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7
Kid History (Christmas) - by BoredShortsTV is the second episode of Kid History - Season 2 and the seventh episode of Kid History. It features Nate revealing that he is Jewish to Randy and John. The boys take Nate with them to celebrate Christmas. Brett wants a Bigtrak, a toy tank that was around at the time of the episode, for Christmas. Plot The film begins with Randy, John and Nate at school. Nate talks about doing a certain thing with his nose. He calls it a "natural hobbitat". John talks about Santa Claus coming down the Christmas tree, which is corrected by Randy. Nate reveals that he celebrates Hanukkah. Randy decides to take Nate with him. They come into the door, and Brett says that he wants a Bigtrak for Christmas. Nate says "Is this Christmas?". Dave replies, "Well, this is a Christmas tree". Randy explains that they celebrate Christmas because of Jesus Christ's birth, but John says that now it's toys, video games and candy. Brett says that the Christmas tree is his, but Dave says it's his. Brett says "It's both of ours because we live together". Nate learns about the star on top of the Christmas tree. The boys explain about Santa to Nate. John tells about the story of St. Nicholas, but the other boys tell him what to do before he arrives. John says that he once saw Santa on a motorcycle, but Brett disagrees and says that Santa isn't a biker. Later, the family reenacts when Jesus was born. Dave is always the donkey, and Randy is Mary, whom Nate wanted to be. They do a talent show, where Brett and someone else sing Frosty the Snowman. At night, the boys set up a tent made out of sheets. Brett comes in and flips about his Bigtrak. Lisa (Lisa Roberts) comes and doesn't expect the boys to do the steamroller on her. Their parents come in, and they open presents. Nate receives a sweater and Brett gets the Bigtrak he wanted. He is reading the instructions, but his friend Jeff (James Anderson) takes the Bigtrak, programs it, and drives it into the road. Brett hears the Bigtrak crunch and finds out that it was ran over by a car. The boys come out and Nate says "Was that Christmas?". Randy replies "This was all Christmas, Nate". The boys randomly have a breath war as Brett continues to stare at his Bigtrak's remains. Transcript Opening Credits:What is the true meaning of Christmas? If you don't already know this probably won't help much. Kid # 1: One day, Randy and Na- and his friend Nate were at school. Nate: I blow my nose, all I get is a tiny little chunk. Every time I do this (breathes through nose) and swallow it...it puts more mucus. John: Then don't do it! Nate: I can't help it. It's a natural hobbitat. Kid #2: Then all their friends were talking about Christmas and how excited they were. And then Nate was li- and then Randy said- Randy: When I...went in the snow last year, I roll- I did...two sommersaults at one time and it made a track of snow and it looked like a path...that was white. Like they painted the path white. John: My favorite- (Randy laughs in the background) -part of Christmas...when Santa comes down the Christmas tree. Randy: He doesn't go down the Christmas tree. John: If it's in the chimney, he does! Kid #2: And then, Nate was like- Nate: I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm Jewish! Kid #3: I celebrate Hanukkah. Nate: It's a festival of lights. (cut off to a family lighting the Manorah). You light a candle every night. (the family looks at a piece of paper that shows a drawing representing Hanukkah's days). It lasts eight days. (back to Nate). They spin the dreydl around. Kid #3: And then Randy's like- Randy: You should come to my house for Christmas! (cut off to Brett and Dave hanging ornaments on the Christmas tree). Brett and Dave: (singing) -had a very shiny nose...and if you ever saw it- (Randy, John and Nate enter). Brett: All I want for Christmas is one thing...Bigtrak! Nate: Is this Christmas? Dave: Well, this is a Christmas tree. (Kid #4 smiles). (cut to Randy, John and Nate). Randy: Christmas is a time where people celebrate baby Jesus...peace on Earth and good work...towards men. John: But now it's just toys, video games, candies, and... Randy: Christmas is a magical time of joy- Kid #5: -and wonder... Randy: ...like you wonder when you're gonna open presents. Kid #6: Don't you know it's- Brett: -really my Christmas tree? Dave: It my Christmas tree. Brett: It's both of ours because we live together. (Nate touches the star). Randy: That represents the star in the sky like this. John: It wasn't really a star. It's really just two angels sticking their arms and legs out. Randy: Santa...um...look- has a big beard and a mustache. John: Some say St. Nicholas grew up in a place...and became a slave to someone and- (coughs) Dave: You leave cookies out for him. You leave out milk for him if he's thirsty. John: When his parents died of this disease that was spreading around- Randy: Santa Claus flies...in a sleigh, with flying reindeer. John: Instead of reindeer, it was sheep and they ran across a big cliff. And then it flies across the moonlight- Randy: He puts the presents in the stockings. John: I once saw a Santa on a motorcycle. Brett: Santa is not a biker. Randy: BREATH WAR!!! (The boys breathe on each other, and Nate looks confused). Kid #5: Then they did an activity. Mr. Roberts: (Reading Luke: ''Chapter 2, Verse 1) ''And it came to pass in those days that there went out a decree ''(mispronounced as "critty"), ''from Caesar Augustus. Kid #5: And Dave was the donkey. Brett: Dave's always the donkey. Dave: I'm always the donkey. Nate: Can I be the donkey? Dave: I'm ''always ''the donkey. Brett: No, Dave's...Dave's a better donkey. Nate: Can I be Mary? Brett: No. Randy's Mary. (Randy is dressed up as Mary, and he is touching his fake belly). Brett: B-I-G-T-R-A-K! Bigtrak! Mrs. Roberts: Anybody wanna do a talent? Brett and Unknown: (singing) ''Frosty the Snowman was a jolly, happy soul- ''(cut to Randy, Nate and John dancing) -''and to eyes made out of-'' Unknown: -snow...coal. Mr. Roberts: Time for bed, everyone. Mrs. Roberts: You have to sleep- Kid #7: -in their beds- Mrs. Roberts: -and go and run in their bed and...get in their bed. Kid #3: Randy, John and Nate were sleeping in a tent they made out of sheets. John: What I want for Christmas is a laser gun...You know, those laser type guns where...you can make it into two, you can make it into one. Brett: (Opens tent) Bigtrak! Bigtrak. (exits tent). It is... AWESOOOOOOOOME! Nate: I...I want the thing...that I don't know what it's called. Kid #3: And when Lisa came, Christmas would start. John: There's Lisa! Randy: Oh, awesome! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! (Lisa enters. Brett is hiding behind the door). Trivia *This is the first holiday special. *The intro features a Christmas carol version of the show's theme. *Another kid telling the story (the one who goes on and on about the Bigtrak) made some cameos in Episode 1. In the Episode 1 outtakes, he tells a short story about monsters. *Another kid (the kid with glasses) was Kid #3 (the kid in the brown shirt) in Episode 1. Watch the Video here Category:Episodes